Contando Corpos
by Mystik
Summary: Uma menina misteriosa pede proteção ao Weiss. E com ela traz algo que ele jamais imaginaram existir. Completa.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic

**Par:** AyaxOmi

**Nota:** Porque deu na telha de escrever uma fic em homenagem a minha chefinha, Evil. Letras aleatórias pertencen ao grupo A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Contando Corpos – Prólogo**

Tokyo, 31 de outubro de 2006. Kanayami Corp.

- Conseguiram traze-la até aqui?

- Como pediu senhor.

- Ótimo, tragam-na.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois eles trouxeram o corpo pequeno, amarrado nas mãos e nos pés. Kanayami abaixou-se e afastou os fios dourados da testa da jovem, para arregalar os olhos. Ele ergueu-se rapidamente e em duas passadas, chegou até seu subordinado, dando um tapa em seu rosto.

- Idiota! Como você conseguiu pegar a pessoa errada?!

- Mas senhor...

- É um garoto seu idiota!!! O que faremos agora? O ritual é amanhã!

O subordinado sentiu um arrepio de medo ao ouvir o tom de voz do chefe. Pressentia que as coisas não ficariam boas para seu lado.

- Talvez...se sacrificarmos o garoto...não poderemos aplacar um pouco a fúria de Mehnock?

Kanayami suspirou fundo, esfregando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Então encarou-o e disse num tom longe de ser satisfeito.

- Que seja. Continue os preparativos da maneira que combinamos. Preciso fazer o teste com ele.

O subordinado logo curvou-se e saiu da sala ricamente decorada. O homem, de aparente 35 anos e cabelos negros penteados para trás afrouxou o nó da gravata e sorriu de forma sádica, olhando o garoto loiro ainda estendido no chão, completamente desacordado.

- Vamos ver se você ainda é virgem garoto... – a voz tinha um tom cruel.

* * *

Tokyo, 31 de outubro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie. 

- Eu vou acabar com você!!

Aya teve que ser segurado por Yoji e Ken respectivamente, antes que atacasse a jovem de 17 anos, com cabelos loiros e curtos, arrepiados. Os olhos azuis da menina piscaram.

- Porque vai fazer isso Aya-kun, não é minha culpa.

- Se não fosse por você...você... – o espadachim nem conseguia dizer direito. Ele se desvencilhou dos outros assassinos e sentou-se no sofá, tentando acalmar-se.

A jovem, de nome Kihara, aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente dele, colocando a mão em um de seus joelhos. Ela sorriu levemente, de forma muito parecida com um outro loiro jovem que ocupava a casa.

- Eu sinto muito que eles confundiram. Que eles invadiram aqui e levaram-no. – ela levantou-se – Eu vou embora. Irei até Kanayami e farei a troca.

Ken logo se aproximou.

- Nada disso! Você se escondeu todo esse tempo e agora vai simplesmente se entregar?

- Mas se eu não fizer isso...

- Iremos todos juntos.

Os três olharam para o ex-detetive. Yoji acendeu um cigarro.

- Nós iremos resgatar ambos. Iremos com você Kihara e assim resgataremos Omi. Não concorda Aya?

O ruivo apenas desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos, seu silêncio concordando com o plano.

Ele devia ter previsto que quando decidiram proteger aquela menina, isso só lhe trariam problemas. E agora, Omi estava na mão de...loucos!

Ele só esperava que quando chegassem a Kanayami corp não fosse tarde demais.

_Go back to sleep...__  
__(Volte a dormir…)_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums__  
__(Contando corpos como carneiros no ritmo dos tambores da Guerra)_

CONTINUA.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic

**Par:** AyaxOmi

**Nota:** Porque deu na telha de escrever uma fic em homenagem a minha chefinha, Evil. Letras aleatórias pertencen ao grupo A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Contando Corpos – Primeira parte**

Tokyo, 24 de outubro de 2006. Kanayami Corp.

- Alerta, geral, prisioneira fugindo! Repetindo, prisioneira fugindo!

Como formigas organizadas, os soldados foram se enfileirando, pegando as armas com os dardos tranqüilizantes e logo saíram a caça da mais nova 'prisioneira' de seu chefe, Horoshi Kanayami.

O homem de 35 anos era conhecido dentro da organização por seus hábitos religiosos um tanto...diferentes. Mas a regra de ouro daquele lugar era 'receba seu salário e fique de boca fechada'. Muitos agiam exatamente assim.

Os soldados foram andando pelos intricados corredores do local, tentando achar a jovem que seria usada por Kanayami na sua mais nova empreitada religiosa. Eles não sabiam ser tarde. A aquela altura Kihara já estava longe dali.

-----

- Volte sempre! – sorriu Omi, curvando-se para a cliente, vendo-a sair da floricultura logo depois.

- Vamos fechar. – disse Aya para o loirinho assim que a mulher sair. Manx os esperava na sala de missões.

O hacker assentiu e rapidamente trabalharam juntos, fechando a Koneko, antes de descerem. Ao chegarem na sala, o ruivo tomou sua posição, encostado a parede, e Omi sentou-se na cadeira giratória perto do computador. A ruiva colocou a fita no vídeo.

- Weiss. – a voz eletrônica preencheu o lugar – Este homem é conhecido como Hanatsuya. Ele tem ganhado notoriedade nos submundo de Tokyo pelo tráfico intenso de pessoas, especialmente mulheres jovens para empresários que as usam para prostituição e coisas piores. Seu 'local de trabalho' foi localizado, numa empresa de fachada em Shinjuku. Sua missão é invadir o local, elimina-lo e libertar qualquer pessoa que esteja presa sob as ordens dele.

Manx desligou o vídeo e falou.

- Quem aceita a missão.

Todos concordaram em uníssono. Naquela mesma noite, os quatro jovens se vestiram e foram para Shinjuku executar a missão.

-----

Omi corria junto a Ken pelos corredores da empresa falsa, ambos indo pelo lado oposto de Aya e Yoji, a fim de cercar os malfeitores no salão central, onde o hacker descobrira que eles estavam reunidos.

À medida que se aproximaram, começaram a ouvir gritos. Na verdade era o grito de uma pessoa apenas, parecia ser de uma jovem. Preocupado, Ken forçou a porta, abrindo-a e se deparou com uma cena grotesca: o salão estava todo pintado de sangue. Pedaços de corpos estavam espalhados por todo o local, tripas e órgãos espalhados. Segundos depois, Yoji e Aya chegaram no local, tendo a mesma reação.

- O que houve aqui? – se questionou o playboy.

O grito fora ouvido novamente. Aya virou-se e viu alguém, uma garota, encolhida no canto da sala, coberta de sangue, se abraçando, gritando, como que em desespero. Omi franziu o cenho, ela devia ter sua idade, senão menos. Foi se aproximando e ajoelhou-se lentamente, estendendo a mão e vendo-a se encolher.

- Calma...não vamos te machucar. – disse num tom doce.

A menina abriu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos por causa do choro amedrontado. Então num gesto se agarrou ao loirinho, abraçando-o, seu corpo tremendo, soluçando. Omi, com cuidado, a pegou no colo, manchando-se com o sangue que sujava toda a roupa da menina. Aya se aproximou.

- Vamos leva-la.

- Hai... – disse o hacker, seguindo o ruivo e os outros para fora dali. Logo os explosivos trataram de demolir e enterrar aquele lugar.

-----

- E então?

- De acordo com os arquivos, ela se chama Kihara Matsume, tem 17 anos e é órfã. Ela foi vendida por Hanatsuya para a Kanayami Corp. há cinco meses atrás. Aparentemente ela fugiu do lugar, mas foi capturada por Hanatsuya novamente, que pretendia devolve-la ao seu 'dono'...

- Malditos! – exclamou Ken, suas mãos se fechando num gesto raivoso.

- Como ela está? – perguntou o espadachim, vendo o playboy descer as escadas.

- Ainda em estado de choque, mas eu diria que cinqüenta por cento melhor do que quando a achamos. Ela tomou um banho, trocou de roupas e quando eu saí do quarto, estava quase dormindo.

- Que bom. – disse o loirinho num suspiro de alívio.

- E o que faremos agora? – perguntou Ken, encostando-se na parede ao lado de Aya.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, teremos que perguntar o que houve lá para encontrarmos nossos alvos...já mortos.

- Não acho que ela vá conseguir responder Aya-kun. – disse o jovem arqueiro.

- Deixaremos isso para amanhã. Vamos? – disse e estendeu a mão – Você dorme no meu quarto hoje.

Omi corou e segurou a mão do espadachim, saindo da sala de missões. Não era segredo para ninguém na casa que ele e Aya estavam...'juntos'. Mas nada fora dito oficialmente. Por isso ele ainda se envergonhava com certos gestos do outro.

Eles subiram até o quarto do mais velho e logo Aya lhe ofereceu um pijama para vestir. A peça ficara larga, mas no momento servia. Ele deitou-se na enorme cama, cobrindo-se com os lençóis. Aya deitou-se ao lado dele minutos depois e tocou seus cabelos, afastando a franja da testa.

- Ela me lembra você.

- Quem? – piscou o loirinho, apreciando o carinho.

- A tal Kihara. Os mesmo cabelos loiros, a mesma idade praticamente...o mesmo jeito frágil.

- Aya-kun! Eu não sou frágil. – disse Omi, fazendo um quase bico.

- Claro que é. – sussurrou e seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida – Por isso que eu sempre vou cuidar de você e protege-lo.

- Aya...kun... – ele se derretia todo com aqueles toques do espadachim e não demorou muito para sentir sua boca coberta pelos lábios finos.

O beijo aos poucos se intensificou, mas o loirinho colocou suas mãos no peito másculo do outro, empurrando-o levemente. Aya suspirou e encostou seu rosto no pescoço dele.

- Gomen.

- Não...eu que tenho que me desculpar. – Omi suspirou – Eu faço você...

- Eu já disse. – o espadachim colocou seus dedos nos lábios do outro – Eu espero o tempo que for.

Omi sorriu.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Ambos se abraçaram e logo adormeceram, seus corpos entrelaçados transmitindo o calor um para o outro. Sentiam-se salvos de tudo dessa maneira...juntos.

-----

Tokyo, 25 de outubro de 2006. Kanayami Corp.

O doloroso e sofrido grito ecoou por todo o andar do prédio, mas os funcionários do local mal se importaram. Pareciam...acostumados.

- Eu devia te matar imediatamente por ter deixado o sacrifício escapar. – a voz fria e sem emoção de Kanayami cortou o ar, chegando aos ouvidos do chefe da segurança.

Ele estava preso numa maca de metal, amarrado, e seu corpo possuía vários cortes em toda sua extensão, o sangue manchando sua pele. Ele viu o presidente se aproximar novamente, o bisturi em mãos.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você aprenderá muito mais com seu erro se eu te torturar. Não acha? – o moreno deslizou a lâmina na pele do outro e num movimento brusco, perfurou-a mais uma vez.

O homem gritou de dor, tentando se soltar, mas sabendo que era em vão. Kanayami permitiu-se um riso, que beirava ao sádico. Ele deslizou a lâmina pra fora do corpo do outro e num gesto rápido, gracioso, fincou-a na mão do homem. O grito foi mas gutural que o anterior.

- Não sabia que podia gritar assim Kobayashi-san. – desdenhou o homem de aparente 35 anos – Tenho alguém que vai adorar saber disso.

Ele estalou os dedos e um homem alto, forte e robusto, entrou na sala. Kanayami virou-se para ele e sorriu.

- Ele é todo seu. Não tenha medo de faze-lo sangrar. – o sorriso alargou-se – Aliás...quero que o faça sangrar. Muito.

- Sim senhor. – o homem assentiu, com um sorriso sádico.

Kanayami virou-se para o seu ex-chefe da segurança e deu-lhe um toque amigável no ombro.

- Divirta-se.

- Kanayami-sama, não!

O moreno pegou um cigarro do bolso e foi saindo da sala, trancando-a, ouvindo os gritos de desespero do homem, mas nem ligando, acendendo o cigarro calmamente e tragando-o com gosto, soltando a fumaça espiralada no ar.

Logo se dirigiu ao seu escritório, fechando a porta e sentando-se em sua poltrona de couro, virando-a para os vidros largos que adornavam sua sala, tendo uma visão ampla do centro comercial de Tokyo.

Suspirou pensativo e após mais uma tragada, virou a poltrona e discou um número em seu telefone sem fio, voltando a encarar a cidade. Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Sim Kanayami-sama?

- Me ligue com Hanatsuya.

- Temo...não ser mais possível.

- Como assim? – a voz tinha uma ponta de fúria.

- Ele está morto. Deu no noticiário desta manhã, o prédio da organização explodiu e acharam... – ele podia sentir sua secretária estremecer de nojo – pedaços dos funcionários remanescentes.

O moreno franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Muito bem. Me ligue com Kuroi.

- Agora mesmo.

O barulho do telefone sendo discado foi ouvido e depois as chamadas. Uma, duas e uma voz grossa atendeu.

- Sim?

- Kuroi. Tenho um serviço para você.

- O que seria?

- Descubra quem matou Hanatsuya, encontre a garota e a traga pra mim. Não me importa o que fará com aqueles que a salvaram, pode usar a imaginação.

- Será um prazer.

- Quero ela aqui antes dia 31.

- A terá.

- Ótimo.

Kanayami desligou o telefone e então deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, ainda observando a cidade aos seus pés.

- Uhn...não tem onde se esconder Kihara. Eu vou te achar. Você é minha.

O sorriso frio daria arrepios a qualquer um que visse.

_Go back to sleep...__  
__(Volte a dormir…)_

_Safe from pain and truth__  
__(Salvo da dor, da verdade)_

_And choice and other poison devils__  
__(Da escolha e de outros demônios venenosos)_

CONTINUA.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic

**Par:** AyaxOmi

**Nota:** Porque deu na telha de escrever uma fic em homenagem a minha chefinha, Evil. Letras aleatórias pertencen ao grupo A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Contando Corpos - Segunda parte**

Tokyo, 29 de outubro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie

- E com esse laço o arranjo está pronto!

Kihara sorriu levemente para o loirinho, enquanto ouvia as explicações do outro sobre como fazer um arranjo especial de Frésias. Já fazia alguns dias que ela estava vivendo naquela floricultura e agora, aos poucos, começava a falar novamente, conversar com outros. Mas ainda se escondia por trás da proteção de Omi.

No começo Aya ficara com ciúmes e sentia muita vergonha de si mesmo por ter pensado assim, mesmo que não tivesse relatado a ninguém. Depois de dois dias, percebera que a menina, apesar de ter uma idade aproximada do hacker, aparentava ter muito menos com aqueles longos cabelos loiros. Sua voz tímida também lhe dava a impressão de ser alguém com 10, 11 anos.

Uma coisa que ela se recusou terminantemente foi relatar o que ocorrera na noite que a salvaram de Hanatsuya. Ou sobre sua vida dentro da Kanayami Corp. Aliás, cada vez que citavam aquele nome ela tinha um ataque de pânico, e começava a chorar, e tentar se auto-flagelar. Omi era o único que conseguia acalma-la depois.

- Quer tentar Kihara-chan?

- Claro.

O ruivo acordou do seu devaneio ao ouvir a voz da menina, que havia trocado de lugar com o loirinho e agora começava o seu próprio arranjo de Frésias. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos numa trança e ela usava um vestido da cor creme, que haviam providenciado através de Manx.

Manx. O líder da Weiss suspirou com o outro probleminha que tinham que resolver. A ruiva não ficara nada contente ao saber que haviam salvado a garota, trazendo-a para a Koneko e pretendiam hospeda-la até resolverem sua missão contra Kanayami. Sim, porque os quatro assassinos tinham tornado o poderoso empresário sua missão pessoal. A Kritiker não ficara nem um pouco feliz também.

Mas depois da conversa que Omi tivera com eles, a organização não pudera fazer nada. Desde que Shuiichi morrera, o jovem arqueiro era seu herdeiro direto e sua palavra era lei. Mas isso não queria dizer que eles deveriam mostrar-se felizes com essa decisão.

- Menos força.

- Ahn?

- Não precisa usar tanta força. – disse o espadachim, agora próximo dos dois – Assim, as flores se quebram.

Kihara sorriu e continuou o arranjo, agora delicadamente, quase que lentamente. Omi sorriu para o namorado e tocou na sua mão debaixo do balcão, fazendo um 'obrigado' com os lábios.

* * *

Tokyo, 30 de outubro de 2006. Kanayami Corp.

- Kanayami-san?

- Espero que tenha boas notícias Kuroi.

- Eu encontrei a garota.

O homem sorriu abertamente, girando a cadeira e observando a cidade aos seus pés através da enorme janela de vidro.

- Onde?

- Numa floricultura a vinte minutos da sua empresa, se chama Koneko no Sumu Ie.

- E os habitantes de lá?

- Quatro garotos, aparentemente inofensivos.

- Aparentemente não me satisfaz, Kuroi. – disse numa voz gelada e cortante.

- Eles não serão problema algum.

Kanayami sorriu.

- Ótimo. Quando poderá me traze-la?

- Amanhã à noite.

- Não admito falhas desta vez Kuroi.

- Sim senhor.

O homem desligou o telefone, lambendo os lábios. Aquele seria o ritual mais fantástico de todos!

Por todos aqueles anos, Kanayami sempre tivera a mesma rotina nos dias que se seguiam ao 31 de outubro e 2 de novembro. Aquela data já era muito especial para si. Era a data do ritual ao Deus Hades, oferecendo como sacrifício um garoto ou garota, de tenra idade, ainda virgens.

Só de lembrar dos rituais passados seu corpo tremia num prazer mórbido. O sangue, os gritos, as orgias...tudo era de um carinho especial para o homem. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, sorrindo ao pensar que aquele ano seria diferente.

Aquela garota, Kihara, era diferente de todos os jovens que havia sacrificado. Quando a encontrara através de Hanatsuya, ele quase gritara de prazer. Te-la como sacrifício seria a maior oferenda que poderia entregar a Hades!

Mas aquela fuga o irritara demais. Achava que ela ainda não havia despertado, mas poderia estar errado.

Não...se ela já tivesse acordado, ele não estaria aqui para contar história alguma, muito mais fazer o ritual. Não, ela ainda estava em suas mãos. E na noite do outro dia, voltaria para sua empresa para ser sacrificada. Como deveria ser.

* * *

Tokyo, 31 de outubro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie, 16 horas.

- Dessa vez eu ficarei aqui, tenho que monitorar as ações do grupo Aya-kun. – disse o loirinho, com o rosto encostado no peito másculo do outro.

- Eu me preocupo em deixa-lo aqui sozinho, ainda mais com a Kihara.

- Por que?

- Eu não sei, mas... – o ruivo suspirou – Sei lá, essa menina...ela ainda me causa arrepios. É um mau pressentimento.

- Um mau pressentimento bobo, sabia? – disse o jovem, rindo – Ela mal consegue se proteger, ainda está muito chocada com tudo que houve. Eu que terei que protege-la, não o contrário.

- Mas...toma cuidado, ta bom? – disse Aya, encarando-o e tomando seus lábios num beijo delicado.

Omi se ergueu mais, na ponta dos pés, aprofundando o beijo, seus dedos pequenos enrolando-se nos fios ruivos da nuca do mais velho. Nenhum dos dois perceber alguém que os observava.

Kihara se afastou da porta, seus olhos azuis pensativos. Ela caminhou até o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si quando entrou. Foi até a pia, olhando-se no espelho, passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos. Chegando a um consenso na sua mente, ela abriu o armário atrás do espelho e pegou a tesoura que vira lá dias antes.

Os cachos loiros foram caindo um por um, sua mão ágil cortando-os de forma irregular.

Quase vinte minutos depois ela se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Uma cópia feminina perfeita de Omi Tsukiyono.

* * *

Tokyo, 31 de outubro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie, 22 horas.

- Na escuta Abyssinian?

- Sim Bombay. – disse a voz grave do outro lado do comunicador.

- Ótimo. Eu irei guia-los pelos corredores da empresa, tomem cuidado, pois os seguranças da Kanayami atiram para matar.

- Pode deixar.

- Abyssinian? – o loirinho suspirou – Se cuida ta?

- Você também.

Omi sorriu, começando a digitar rapidamente no teclado, abrindo a planta da corporação, mapeando novamente o caminho mais curto até a sala do presidente. Ele ouviu o barulho de Kihara sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá da sala de missões, então nem olhou, se concentrando em guia-los pelo caminho certo.

Do lado de fora da floricultura, três homens estavam a postos no telhado, eficientes e silenciosos. Kuroi deu o sinal de invasão a eles. Eles adentraram a casa de forma quieta, como sombras, percorrendo o local, captando uma energia elétrica vinda do porão.

Kihara ergueu-se do sofá, silenciosamente e subiu as escadas, até ficar na porta de entrada. Ela viu os três homens aparecendo e sorriu, antes de sumir porta adentro novamente.

Os homens desceram rapidamente, dando de cara com a menina, que apontava uma besta para eles. A um comando de Kuroi, eles avançaram, um sendo atingido pela flecha e caindo, mas outro chutando a arma longe. A menina afastou-se apenas o suficiente para revidar com um chute. Ela ofegou mas então a flecha de Kuroi atingiu-a, derrubando-a no chão com o poderoso calmante que estava embebido na arma. O homem se aproximou e pegou a menina no colo, saindo de lá com seus homens, estranhamente recuperados dos ferimentos.

Kihara saiu do seu esconderijo e então pegou o comunicador, dizendo numa voz aflita.

- Aya-kun, Aya-kun!! O Omi-kun...eles o pegaram, estão levando ele embora!!

O ruivo, ao ouvir a voz aflita da menina, paralisou. Ele logo disparou a ordem pelo comunicador.

- A missão foi cancelada. Omi está em perigo.

Eles deram meia volta e voltaram para a Koneko o mais rápido que puderam.

_Don't fret precious I'm here__  
__(Não se assuste querido, estou aqui)_

_Step away from the window__  
__(Se afaste da janela)_

_Go back to sleep…__  
__(Volte a dormir…)__  
_

CONTINUA.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic

**Par:** AyaxOmi

**Nota:** Porque deu na telha de escrever uma fic em homenagem a minha chefinha, Evil. Letras aleatórias pertencen ao grupo A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Contando Corpos – Terceira parte**

Tokyo, 1 de novembro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie, 18 horas.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- Estou quase. – respondeu a jovem, digitando rapidamente no pc, parecendo-se muito com o loirinho.

Aya tamborilava os dedos na escrivaninha, impaciente. Eles haviam virado a noite anterior tentando descobrir a localização de Kanayami e seus homens, pois eles não se encontravam mais na corporação. Kihara dissera que o poderoso executivo sempre falara a ela do local sagrado onde ela seria sacrificada na noite dos mortos. Foi a partir daí que começaram a procurar qual seria o provável lugar.

Ken observava a interação entre o ruivo e a loira com uma curiosidade séria nos olhos. Desde que haviam voltado da fracassada missão, algo estava lhe incomodando. Principalmente depois de ver a garota de cabelos cortados, parecendo ainda mais Omi. Algo estava errado, muito errado. E ele pretendia descobrir o que era, o mais rápido possível, de preferência.

- Acho que encontrei algo. – exclamou Kihara de repente.

- Onde? – disse Yoji, inclinando-se no ombro dela.

- Aqui, nas proximidades de Tokyo, existe um espaço dedicado a templos religiosos, mas...veja. – ela deu um zoom na foto – Um deles, o maior que tem, está abandonado há décadas. Mas autoridades locais, que ficam monitorando a presença de vândalos, relataram a presença de atividades nele. Logo depois o caso foi arquivado sem razão aparente. Pode ser que...

- Tenho certeza que é lá.

- Como pode dizer Aya?

- É um pressentimento.

- Eu acho que deveríamos no basear em mais do que pressentimentos. – comentou o playboy.

- Vocês vão investigar isso. – exclamou Ken de repente – Eu fico aqui e se achar algo novo eu lhes aviso pelo intercomunicador.

- Eu vou junto! – disse a loira, erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Nada disso, você fica aqui.

- Nada do que me disser vai me impedir, Aya-kun. – disse a loira, firme.

Ken estranhou aquela atitude da jovem, tão diferente dos últimos dias, onde ela ainda parecia estar em estado de choque. E aquilo só aumentou seu mau pressentimento. Ele sentou-se no lugar da jovem e pronunciou-se.

- Eu fico aqui. Vão logo antes que seja tarde. Precisamos achar o Omi.

Aquela frase pareceu acordar o espadachim. Dando um aceno em consentimento, ele, Yoji e Kihara saíram da sala de missões, decididos a ir para o local suspeito.

* * *

Tokyo, 1 de novembro de 2006. Koneko no Sumu Ie, 21 horas.

Três horas. Três horas e nada. O jogador já estava quase se descabelando na frente do computador. O que ele esperava encontrar da jovem afinal? Ele passou os dedos pelos fios castanhos em frustração, enquanto mirava a ficha de Kihara no computador.

Kihara. Sem sobrenome. Pais desconhecidos. Nascida em 2 de novembro de...

Peraí. Ken endireitou-se na cadeira, esfregando os olhos. O aniversário da Kihara era no dia seguinte? Por alguma razão, aquilo lhe pareceu muito sério. Ele adentrou na rede da Kanayami Corp. graças ao vírus do arqueiro e procurou pela ficha que com certeza o executivo deveria ter sobre a garota. Estava curioso agora porque ele escolhera justamente a loira para ser o sacrifício.

Quase meia hora depois ele achou a ficha e respirando fundo, abriu-a. Seu queixo quase foi ao chão. Ele foi lendo o conteúdo cada vez mais chocado.

- Isso é impossível...

Apesar de tudo que já vira e fizera na vida, aquilo certamente chocara Ken. Se fosse realmente verdade...

- Eu preciso ir atrás deles!

Ele levantou-se correndo, indo para sua moto, saindo a Koneko na velocidade máxima. Esperava chegar a tempo.

* * *

Tokyo, 1 de novembro de 2006. Templo de Yoshihime, 23 horas.

Vozes baixas e ritmadas, como numa reza, podiam ser ouvidas vindas de dentro do templo. Um tambor acompanhava aquele som, dando um toque quase macabro ao ritual. E era exatamente essa a intenção de Kanayami com aqueles preparativos. Ele vestia um robe cerimonial da escarlate, que lembrava muito sangue.

Logo os tambores pararam, deixando que as vozes preenchessem o local. A fila de sacerdotes abriu caminho para que o empresário passasse. Ele carregava uma tocha na mão e na outra uma adaga prateada, com pedras preciosas incrustadas no cabo. Atrás dele, quatro homens carregavam Omi, que estava desacordado e machucado. O loirinho fora vestido com um manto de cor branca, e seu rosto apresentava alguns hematomas.

Eles logo alcançaram o altar e com um gesto do homem, seus empregados colocaram o jovem em cima de uma mesa de pedra. Eles amarraram as pernas e as mãos do loirinho, para que esse não escapasse. Pois todos tentavam escapar. Kanayami parou ao lado da cabeça de Omi e com delicadeza afastou as mechas loiras dos olhos fechados.

- Acorde meu querido...

O hacker franziu o cenho e seus olhos azuis abriram levemente, desnorteados. Ao ver o rosto do homem entrar em foco, ele assustou-se, tentando se afastar, mas logo se descobrindo preso. Kanayami sorriu cruelmente e endireitou-se, encarando todos os presentes. Ele ergueu os braços.

- Irmãos! Nesta véspera do dia dos mortos, estamos aqui reunidos novamente para celebrar nosso grande deus Hades e oferecer mais um sacrifício em seu nome!

Os gritos ecoaram por todo o local, e o hacker sentiu seu sangue gelar. Sacrifício?

- Temos aqui um jovem de 17 anos, ainda puro e intocado, com uma alma forte, que já passou por vários sofrimentos terrenos. Ele será recompensado por sua força ao ser entregue para Cérbero como alimento dos deuses!

No pânico cada vez mais crescente em seu interior, o jovem arqueiro não percebeu a movimentação que ocorria nos arbustos ao redor do altar. Nem os olhares conhecidos do time Weiss.

Aya estreitou os olhos furiosamente ante as palavras ditas pelo empresário, conforme se aproximavam para a emboscada. Ele o aniquilaria antes que fizesse qualquer coisa com Omi. Kihara observava tudo com uma aparente calma. Ela voltou seu olhar para Yoji.

- Que horas são?

O loiro piscou, confuso com a pergunta, antes de responder.

- Onze e cinquenta. Porque?

Ela voltou seu olhar azul para a frente, encarando o empresário que ainda proferia seu discurso.

- Ele vai matar o Omi ao badalar da meia-noite. Temos que ataca-lo exatamente nessa hora.

O espadachim concordou, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Eles foram se aproximando mais do local.

Enquanto isso, na entrada do templo, Ken estacionava a sua moto de qualquer maneira, iniciando uma corrida desenfreada até o local onde podia enxergar a iluminação feita pelos archotes e ouvir as vozes. Ele quebrara todas as regras de trânsito indo até lá e não seria por nada. Chegaria a tempo.

Conforme o jogador se aproximava mais do local, sua corrida foi ficando mais cautelosa, os passos silenciosos, como o assassino que era. Ele viu um brilho vermelho na noite e soube se tratar de Aya. Ele se aproximou mais rapidamente. Conseguira chegar a tempo, Graças a Deus.

O relógio do Templo deu o soar da meia-noite. Kanayami ergueu a adaga acima da cabeça e sorriu cruel. Omi entrou em desespero, tentando se soltar das algemas que o prendiam. Os sacerdotes a sua volta voltaram a reza, de forma alta e ritmada, hipnotizantes.

- Aprecie nosso sacrifício em seu nome, grande Hades! – exclamou o moreno, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um grito de dor cortou a noite, interrompendo os sacerdotes do seu cântico.

Um dos homens caiu no chão, morto. Nas costas dele, uma katana estava enfiada até a metada. Aya apareceu contra a luz, retirando a katana do corpo e limpando o sangue dela. Sua voz era mortal.

- Vocês todos irão morrer.

Kanayami encarou-os com ódio mortal. Ele ergueu a adaga rapidamente, disposto a acabar com o loirinho e terminar o ritual de qualquer maneira. Um outro grito cortou a noite.

Dessa vez, um sacerdote caiu no chão, seu corpo dividido em dois, os órgãos se espalhando pelo piso de pedra. Uma risada baixa, quase infantil ecoou no local, mas por algum motivo, aquele som pareceu fazer um arrepio aperecer em suas espinhas. Kihara saiu das sombras. Era ela quem ria. Seu rosto estava manchado do sangue do sacerdote que fora cortado ao meio.

- Gostaria de agradece-los Weiss...por me protegerem até este momento. – disse e sua voz parecia ter adquirido um tom de quem tinha muitos anos de vida.

Ken paralisou onde estava ao ouvir a garota falando e então soubera que chegara tarde demais.

Kanayami parecia o mais surpreso de todos. Ele ergueu a adaga e jogou na direção de Kihara com um grito de ódio. Mas ela ergueu a mão e pegou-a no ar, o sangue escorrendo da sua mão do corte que fizera ao agarrar a adagas pela lâmina.

- Você não tem mais poder algum aqui Kanayami. – ela estreitou os olhos – Todas as almas que você matou, todos os jovens que você sacrificou...hoje eles terão sua vingança.

A um gesto dela um outro sacerdote caiu ao chão, com a cabeça decepada. Ela sorriu para Aya, docemente.

- Vá soltar o Omi...e depois...quero que vocês quatro saiam daqui.

O espadachim nem disse nada, apenas se aproximou do altar e foi soltar o hacker, que parecia ainda em pânico. Kanayami se afastou conforme a garota subia no altar. Ao se ver solto, o loirinho se jogou nos braços do ruivo, tremendo, murmurando coisas desconexas. Aya abraçou-o e murmurou.

- Porque se revelou só agora Kihara?

- Eu precisava de proteção até os meus 18 anos. Só quando eu despertasse por completo é que eu teria este poder. – disse apenas, sem emoção alguma na voz – Vocês foram convenientes para mim.

O líder da Weiss estreitou os olhos ao ouvir isso. Ela voltou seu olhar frio para Aya.

- Vão embora. Eu decidi poupa-los, mas posso mudar de idéia. E vocês não vão poder me impedir se eu decidir que vocês devem morrer.

- Vamos embora.

O ruivo voltou seu olhar para Ken, que subia ao altar junto com Yoji. Os sacerdotes corriam desesperados, tentando fugir do templo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vamos sair daqui logo, está bem? Depois nós discutimos isso! – disse o jogador afobado.

O ruivo ergueu o loirinho no colo e este se encolheu contra ele. Sem dizer mais nada eles saíram do local as pressas. Kihara deu um sorriso cruelmente doce.

- Agora...vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram.

Muito sangue foi derramado naquela noite.

_Go back just sleep__…  
(Volte a dormir…)_

_I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself.__  
__(Eu devo te isolar, te isolar e sava-lo de você mesmo.)_

_CONTINUA._


	5. Epílogo

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic

**Par:** AyaxOmi

**Nota:** Porque deu na telha de escrever uma fic em homenagem a minha chefinha, Evil. Letras aleatórias pertencen ao grupo A Perfect Circle. Obrigado a todos que leram!

* * *

**Contando Corpos – epílogo**

O olhar de Omi era perdido. Ele sentia o ruivo a volta dele, limpando seus pulsos feridos pelas cordas, o cuidado que ele tinha consigo, mas sua mente ainda parecia estar em choque.

- Omi?

O loirinho voltou seu olhar para o namorado. Ele sorriu fracamente. Depois de muito pensar, tinha chego a uma resolução.

- Ne...Aya-kun?

- Sim? – disse o espadachim, tocando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Quero te pedir algo.

- O que quiser, você sabe disso.

O jovem hacker sorriu e se aproximou mais do outro, sentando em seu colo lentamente, se aconchegando naqueles braços fortes. Ele beijou-o no rosto e sussurrou.

- Quero que você me possua.

Aya ofegou e não soube o que dizer. Ele afastou o loirinho, encarando-o, a pergunta implícita nos seus olhos.

- Porque isso...Omi?

O jovem hacker desviou o olhar e apenas disse.

- Quero sentir...que pertenço a você...e mais ninguém.

O espadachim abraçou-o mais forte e beijou-o languidamente no rosto, as imagens de horas atrás ainda frescas em sua memória como um pesadelo, mas aquilo apenas o fazia querer esconder Omi do mundo, para que ninguém pudesse machuca-lo.

**'O sangue voava livre em todas as direções. Os sacerdotes corriam desesperados, tentando se salvar, mas era em vão. Kihara riu infantilmente, e tentáculos surgiram do chão, como garras infernais. Um homem foi puxado pela perna e pelos braços e antes que pudesse ser erguido no ar, seu corpo partiu ao meio.'**

Aya deitou-se junto com o loirinho, preso num beijo lento e delicioso, cheio de sentimentos, inseguranças e promessas. Omi suspirou e puxou-o pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, sua mão livre descendo pelas costas nuas numa carícia quase suplicante.

**'Kanayami tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto tentava achar uma maneira de escapar. Ele viu os quatro jovens saírem do local em fuga e seguiu atrás deles. Talvez tivesse uma chance. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores.'**

O ruivo tinha os olhos semicerrados, como em transe. Seus dedos deslizaram pela pele quente e suada do jovem abaixo de si e então ele começou a prepara-lo, languidamente. Um dedo, dois, três.

- Aya... – gemeu Omi, fechando os olhos, desviando o rosto, seu corpo em chamas.

**'Kihara sorriu quase diabolicamente quando um dos tentáculos agarrou Kanayami pela perna, arrastando-o sem dó de volta para o altar. O homem, sempre tão imponente, agora gritava e pedia por ajuda. Ele via a sombra do quatro desaparecer entre as árvores.'**

O jovem arqueou as costas, sentindo cada centímetro de Aya entrar em seu corpo, lentamente. Suas mãos apertaram os lençóis abaixo de si e suas pernas tremeram pela sensação, apoiadas nos ombros largos do mais velho.

Aya arfava com a investida, sua mente se espiralando naquelas sensações. Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou-o sofregamente, finalmente estando todo dentro de Omi, sentindo o membro rígido dele contra seu abdome.

- Ahn... – um gemido baixo escapou do hacker e então ele remexeu os quadris, sentindo o outro ir mais fundo em si.

**'O empresário foi erguido no ar e seus olhos encontraram as íris azuis da garota. Ela sorriu, um brilho de satisfação em seu olhar. Mais tentáculos envolveram seu corpo ele gritou em temor.**

**- Patético. – sibilou Kihara e num gesto, um dos tentáculos arrancou a perna direita de Kanayami.**

**Os gritos de dor e desespero daquele monstro eram músicas para seus ouvidos.'**

A luz da lua infiltrava-se pelas persianas, deixando sombras listradas entre os dois corpos que se mexiam com urgência, sincronia. Omi tinha os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido, suas mãos firmes nos ombros do outro em cima de si.

Aya se mexia urgentemente, entrando e saindo daquele corpo, mais e mais forte, com vontade. Apenas gemidos e ofegos eram ouvidos, as palavras sendo abandonadas.

- Aaahn... – o arqueiro jogou o rosto para trás quando o ângulo das estocadas mudou, atingindo um ponto dentro de si que fazia lava percorrer seu corpo.

O ritmo aumentou assim como o som de suas vozes. O ruivo pegou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o de maneira desesperada, sentindo-se muito próximo do precipício. Omi retribuiu com fervor, lágrimas de prazer escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

O fim foi tortuoso e mais intenso do que tudo que já haviam sentido.

**'O sangue de Kanayami já pingava no chão em litros. O homem estava pouco consciente, entre a fronteira da vida e da morte. Ele tinha os olhos vidrados na jovem de dezoito anos. Kihara sorriu e num gesto final o coração, ainda pulsante, foi arrancado daquele corpo emprestável. O órgão foi jogado no chão e ela se aproximou. Num gesto frio, a loirinha esmagou-o com seu pé.**

**- Sofra no inferno. – proferiu.**

**A risada infantilmente cruel ecoou no agora silencioso templo. O cheiro de morte se impregnava no ar.'**

Seus corpos estavam entrelaçados, ainda formigando pelo orgasmo. Aya abraçou Omi possessivamente e no silêncio da noite, adormeceu com seu pequeno anjo. Seu anjo banhado em sangue.

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons__  
__(Eu serei aquele que te protegerá dos seus inimigos e todos os seus demônios)_

_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason__  
__(Eu serei aquele que te protegerá da vontade de viver e da voz da razão)_

_Go back to sleep...__  
__(Volte a dormir...)_

FIM

Mystik


End file.
